Armageddon
by FictionMission
Summary: After defeating multiple powerful villains alongside the Avengers, Thor returns home finally after still thinking his brother dead. However, all is not what it seems. With the quick realization that his brother still lives and has taken the throne, he must work with Loki again. This time, to put a stop to Ragnarok which Loki instigated, and defeat Surtur and the fire demons. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: M/M and future mpreg (maybe). Once again, just warning people that this is male/male romance.  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel characters and make no money from it.**

* * *

The sun felt warm and undeniably pleasant on the god's skin. Winter had passed finally and springtime was in full bloom. Thor loved this time of year, and enjoyed summer even more, as he was fond of the heat. However, today he could not enjoy the pleasantries of springtime - the fresh air, the vividly bright and blooming flowers, nor the idle soothing chatter of Asgardians nearby who were out enjoying the weather.

Recently, only minutes ago, he had returned from Midgard finally to come back home to see his father. He was weary and needed a short break. Fighting off threats with this new team that had been dubbed the 'Avengers' was time-consuming and wore down on his energy and strength. Yes, even he, the god of thunder felt tired after a battle with the group of heroes (and super-agents). They had just won a victory against Thanos and Ultron and it had all seemed hopeless. He still couldn't believe they'd won even now as he walked towards the palace with slow, tired steps.

Upon seeing Heimdall, however, his entire mood changed. A smile lit up his handsome face as he regarded the guardian with a grin and a short, polite bow in his direction.

"It has been too long, Heimdall." Thor greeted warmly.

"Indeed, it has. I am glad to see you back again." The golden-eyed figure said, nodding towards him.

"Have you fared well in my absence?" Thor asked jokingly.

Even Heimdall had to crack a small, hardly noticeable amused smirk at that. "Yes, I have."

"Good." Thor said, chuckling lowly as he made his way home.

Home.

It felt nice to be back in familiar surroundings, even though he didn't mind Midgard and found himself staying there more and more. He would stay with Jane and her group whenever he was there. He didn't much socialize with the Avengers - he just couldn't connect with any of them the way he could with Jane. Steve was too serious at times, Tony was too eccentric, Bruce too eerily calm for his taste, and the others he just didn't know very well to make any assumption of their characters.

"Thor! You're back at last!" Sif's joyous voice made him turn his head and he barely had time to brace himself before he was assaulted by the young warrior.

After bathing him in friendly kisses and testing the strength of his ribs, she released him from her bone-crushing bear hug and smiled widely at him as she brushed some dark hair behind her ear. He smiled at her as well, taking in her appearance. She looked the same as ever.

"Sif, it's nice to see you." Thor admitted.

"Same to you." She breathed, looking down suddenly. "I must admit, I did quite miss you. It's rather boring without you around the palace."

"Surely, the Warriors Three were good company?"

"Hardly. Fandral's always far too busy admiring himself, Volstagg always eating something, and Hogun...well, you know how he is." Sif said, laughing pleasantly.

He laughed along with her, nodding slowly. "Well, then, I suppose I should go see father now."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you later. At dinner, perhaps?" She asked, and when he nodded in response, she left quickly down the hallway.

...

When he entered the throneroom, something seemed a bit off. His father almost looked too content to be sitting on the throne, rather than his usual apathetic yet regal expression. It sparked curiosity inside Thor suddenly but he let it slide just as easily.

"Father!" He bellowed happily, raising his arms up, "Are you not glad to see me?"

His father smiled in a strange manner, as though nervous. "Son, of course I am glad to see you return...it certainly is a surprise."

"Is it?" Thor asked confusedly.

"Well, you told me that you no longer desired the throne and that you wanted to stay on Midgard with that human lover of yours. That is all. I am shocked to see you here, my son." Odin murmured dismissively, looking anywhere but directly into his eyes.

Thor tilted his head slightly, moving closer to his father. "Yes...I did say that...but surely you expected me to return from time to time. I wanted to come home, father. Especially after mother's passing...I know it must still be hard for you, it's been hard for me as well."

"Indeed, her death still saddens me. If only there had been some sort of way to prevent it from happening." Odin lamented quietly.

"I know, father, I tried to save her...however it was too late." He admitted somberly, meeting his gaze.

Odin stood suddenly, grimly frowning at him. "It is tragic, but we must leave the past behind us. Perhaps you should go prepare yourself for dinner. We will be eating soon."

Thor nodded, yet his eyes narrowed and darkened with uncertainty. "Father, wait. There is something I have to tell you."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it is not so horrible. Do not look so down on yourself, my boy." Odin told him.

Thor frowned deeply. "It is awful. Months ago...well, you must already know by now that Loki is also dead. However, months ago when he died Jane and I simply left his body in another realm. I always felt a lingering guilt over that and now I wish I had kept the body to give him a proper funeral. I suppose he can't have that now. I feel that I've failed him as a brother, even though he failed me..."

Odin was quiet many moments, before looking away oddly. "I see, then."

"That's all you have to say? Loki is dead, his body is someplace desolate and barren!" Thor yelled, the guilt bubbling up inside of him as he felt rage at his own actions pour out suddenly.

"He died trying to help you. I consider that a noble death." He said evenly.

"Noble, yes...but he...I suppose some part of me still loved him despite his actions. I mourned him." Thor admitted.

"So did I." Odin agreed sympathetically, nodding.

Thor paused, giving the other male a funny look. "You seem so different, father. Much kinder than usual." The blonde realized how rude that sounded only too late and he nearly winced at his words.

However, Odin remained even-tempered. "Indeed. The loss of them both has softened me, perhaps."

"It seems it's only you and I now, father." Thor said quietly, clenching his fists as a wave of sorrow washed over him. It was gone quickly however. Squaring his shoulders, he smirked up at the older man. "I suppose this means you'll have to find a new heir to take over before you pass on?"

"Yes, I suppose I will."

Thor turned to leave suddenly, walking back towards the large, lavishly decorated pillars that held two large doors between them. He stopped though, turning back towards his father.

"You know, I miss how it used to be. Before my punishment, the Avengers, before everything changed so drastically." Thor admitted.

When his father remained silent, it didn't deter him from continuing to speak further, "Mostly though, I miss the way Loki was before my coronation. He always knew the right thing to say to me in those days. He was special, that one...until his jealously and hatred consumed him."

"Is that really how you feel?" His father asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Thor replied simply, before leaving the room.

...

Dinnertime was pleasant as it usually was. Thor offered a warm, friendly smile as his comrades excitedly recounted to him all of their most recent adventures, battles, and in Fandral's case - his love affairs. Even Hogun was surprisingly talkative tonight and things seemed to be going so well. A little too well, but Thor brushed it off as he laughed amongst his comrades and enjoyed the freshly cooked food and delicious drinks. Oddly enough, his father had not shown up for dinner like he usually did but figured he must have been busy and would most likely eat later.

Suddenly, though, Hogun became very serious as was typical of him as he left his chair to crouch next to Thor. The blonde looked over at him hesitantly, about to comment on the closeness of their bodies, until he realized that by the look on his friend's face he had something important to tell him but didn't quite know how to.

"Thor..." Hogun began uncertainly, his voice gruff and quiet, "I normally do not invade others' personal space, but I need you to listen to me. I don't want others overhearing."

Thor looked over at the rest of the people seated at the table, loudly talking and laughing over something humorous that Fandral was reenacting for them with wide, sweeping motions of his arms.

"Yes?"

"It's concerning your father. He...has not been himself for a few months now in your absence. I worry for him." Hogun murmured.

"I noticed a change too. Subtle, but it is there." Thor agreed, nodding.

"I fear it might not be him, but an imposter." Hogun said bluntly, unblinking and grim as he stared down into the blonde's face.

Thor's body froze at the thought, his muscles going tight with what felt like fear. Closing his bright blue eyes, he knew it was deeper than fear. It was the strange sensation of when you knew something was the truth, and couldn't refute it even you wanted to.

"I believe that you are right, Hogun. However, who could have killed father and taken his place on the throne? Who could do such a thing and why?" Thor asked, thoughtfully resting his elbows on the table as his eyes searched the table before him unseeingly. Disbelief was etched into his handsome features as he shook his head.

"Loki." Hogun said simply, standing back to give Thor some space finally, knowing the blonde would react angrily to that news.

It never came though - no rage, no loud questions, nothing.

"...what? He's dead. I saw it myself..." Thor murmured gruffly, but sorrow seeped into his tone anyhow. "It's impossible."

"Not exactly."

Thor's insides twisted at those words and he frowned deeply. "Loki is good with tricks and magic...he did make it appear that my hand had been cut off during that battle against the dark elves. Still, however, I do not think he's capable of faking his own death."

Hogun merely looked down at him with a knowing expression, and eventually Thor stared back up at him too with sudden realization.

"Damn him!" Thor suddenly yelled, instantly silencing the dining hall area. Everyone looked at him curiously, but they weren't surprised, for they knew how his temper could get sometimes.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Sif asked, standing up.

"It is nothing...I'll deal with him myself." Thor murmured lowly, frustratedly banging the table once more before he left quickly.

...

Blood rushed to his face from rage, causing sweat to form at his hairline. He hadn't felt this incredibly furious in a long time. He was so mad, he could hear his heartbeat pulse rapidly. Fists clenched as he entered the throneroom with an air of fury.

Instead of his father, a familiar figure sat on the throne with a confident smirk, yet the nervousness in those eyes betrayed his otherwise casual demeanor.

"I'm surprised it only took you this long to figure it out. You're not as dull as I once thought." Loki said, sneering.

"Silence!" Thor commanded, to which Loki obeyed momentarily with a displeased stare. "This is beyond traitorous. You have killed our father and taken his place on the throne."

"I commend you for stating the obvious, Thor." Loki said, clapping sarcastically as he stood from the throne and descended the short flight of stairs. "So now what? Shall we fight to the death, brother?" His tone was mocking and sardonic, but the threat of a potential battle loomed in those darkened and calculating green eyes.

"You are no brother to me anymore, Loki." The blonde said seriously.

"I suppose not. Mother is gone, father's gone, and now it's just you and I. Except, I'm dead to you too even though I live, so I suppose you have no family left after all." Loki said cruelly, smirking.

"Neither do you, fool." Thor countered gruffly. "You are just as alone as I."

Loki swallowed heavily at those words, unable to think of a clever comeback for a few tense, strained moments. The silence continued to settle between them painfully, and the younger one watched as the other sighed deeply and turned away from him slowly.

Thor let out a sharp, humorless laugh that even cut through Loki. "Our family must be cursed." He murmured, shaking his head as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, "We were doing so well and now everything is in disarray. Our parents are dead and you...you're such a disappointment."

Green eyes widened at that word. Disappointment. For some sickeningly strange reason, that one single word hurt more than anything that he'd ever suffered in the past. Not his father's disapproval, nor the sneers and rude comments from other kids growing up, and not even the battle against the Avengers hurt as much as that one single word uttered from his older brother.

Still though, Loki would not be deterred. "Think whatever you wish. I have gotten what I wanted all along."

"I suppose you did. The throne, hm? Well, I hope you enjoy being king while it lasts." Thor said, turning around to face him again.

Taking that as a challenge, Loki tensed his body for a possible fight. "Oh? Will you strip me of my title and take the throne you claimed to not want anymore?"

"No." Thor said simply, eerily calm suddenly which sent the hairs on the back of Loki's neck straight up from fear. Seeing him angry would've been more normal. This wasn't normal at all. "I won't take it from you, but others are already suspecting father is dead and that you have taken the throne. When everyone finds out, they will revolt against you. When it does happen I will not be there for you."

"I do not need you. As a matter of fact, I have no need for anyone." Loki told him assuredly. He eyed him pointedly, grinning with amusement. "I'm more shocked that you aren't more upset about this."

Thor's eyes narrowed. What Loki didn't realize quite yet was that he was angry, so angry to the point where he was shaking. He had never felt anger like this before, and yet he felt so strangely calm at once. He felt like a lion that was calmly stalking its prey, ready to pounce and kill its opponent viciously at any given time.

"I am angry." Thor said simply, after many moments of heavy silence. "However, what's done is done. I will mourn for my father and for you and what you've become. Then I will return to Midgard and stay there permanently. I cannot bear to see what sort of Asgard you will create and rule over." With that said, he spun on his heels, his cape billowing behind him as he left before he did something that he would possibly regret.

Loki stood there a long while, staring unseeingly ahead before he slowly turned as though injured and walked back up to the throne. Long, elegant hands caressed the arms of the large golden chair and he lifted his head to glimpse a view of Asgard that he could easily see through the windows. Sitting down languidly, the black-haired man let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I do know it takes place after all the movies, and yes that includes the second Avengers that hasn't even come out yet lol. Please bear with me throughout this random, convoluted story. Thanks for reading! If you like it, let me know! (I'm still not sure if I'm continuing it, I'm just going with the flow...of writing)lol.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Future yaoi/mpreg.**

* * *

The hot New Mexico sun beat down on the forlorn blonde's back and he welcomed the small comfort the heat brought to him. He felt like screaming, crying, breaking something...anything. Yet, this time he couldn't for some strange reason. The news that his father died had broken him. It didn't feel like the grief he felt when his mother passed, it was deeper. It was the last straw, so to speak. As if his dear mother's death wasn't awful enough, yet another death had to occur in the family so soon. Loki was the furthest thing on his mind. That man was no longer considered his family as far as he was concerned. He was evil, treacherous, someone to not be trusted for any reason.

He noticed the odd looks of people as he walked along the sidewalk, headed towards where Jane was currently residing. He thought about flying momentarily to get there faster, but realized that a long walk and some time by himself was what he really needed at the moment. So he continued walking for a long while as the sun gradually set, until eventually he ended up at a very familiar door.

Knocking politely, he waited until Jane cracked it open. Her face lit up with joy at seeing him and she quickly allowed him inside. Something was boiling in the kitchen and the television was blasting in the living room, the voices sounding like murmuring and buzzing to his dazed mind. Darcy turned around, smiling also as she noticed him.

"Thor, you came back quickly. I thought you wanted to visit your father for a few days. It hasn't even been twenty four hours." Jane said confusedly, though she still offered him a small grin.

"Hey big guy, I'm glad you're back and- hey, what's the matter anyway?" Darcy asked, noticing the forlorn expression on his face.

"You look upset. What happened?" Jane persisted, leading him over to the chair so he could sit down.

Looking around, he gently hung his hammer up on the coat rack before allowing himself to be pulled over to the small kitchen table. Jane noticed the water finally, making a funny shocked sound as she rushed to turn it off. Water dribbled and oozed out the sides of the pot, hot steam emitting from it.

"Nothing happened." He told her finally, trying to sound gruff and unaffected. Showing weakness was not something he did very easily, especially not in front of Jane. He liked her alot, and he hoped they could become something more than...whatever they were. They hadn't yet started an actual romantic relationship (aside from a few kisses and amorous hugs here and there), and yet they weren't simply friends either. It was slightly complicated.

"That means something definitely happened, no doubt about it. Yep." Darcy confirmed, nodding her head emphatically.

Jane sat down next to him, taking his hand comfortingly. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't think any less of you as a man if you tell me what's bothering you. I'm all ears, really."

"All ears...?" He repeated, scrunching his eyes confusedly.

"Earth expression." Darcy explained simply, shrugging.

"Ah." He smirked, nodding. "I should have known...anyhow, I cannot tell you what has transpired. It's...not exactly something that I wish to discuss with anyone. Please don't take my words personally, Jane."

"Oh-!" She smiled reassuringly, standing up, "Oh, no, I won't. I'm good, honestly. I guess I just wish you'd be more open with me. I mean, I've met your family before. I do care..."

"I know you do," He murmured, cupping her cheek, "However, I cannot talk about it. It's too painful."

"I get it, I understand." She whispered, nodding.

Darcy stepped forward, clasping her hands together. "You know what would make him feel better?"

"What's that?" Jane asked curiously.

"Poptarts."

"Poptarts? He's obviously going through an emotional crisis and I don't think that-!"

"I will take two, please." He murmured, sitting back down.

"See?" Darcy said, gesturing to him with a delighted, yet smug look. "I know how to comfort people. I'm good at other stuff besides being your assistant or whatever."

"I guess food can be comforting sometimes. I'm making spaghetti too for a late dinner. Do you want some?" She asked politely.

"I've never had it. Is it good?"

"I think you'll like it alot." She assured him, "If not, there's always..." She shot Darcy a funny look, "...Poptarts."

"Can I have both?"

"Sure!" Darcy exclaimed, moving to make him two blueberry-flavored tarts quickly.

Jane looked back at her friend curiously all of a sudden. "Hey, Darcy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me one too?"

...

It was very late at night now, but all three of them were still up. They were all pleasantly full from the delicious pasta and pastries. It was quite normal for Jane and Darcy to stay up, as the two were night owls and stayed up most of the night in general working on science projects or analyzing data. That, and watching movies and idly chatting.

Thor, however, was having a harder time staying up, but he refused to go to bed before they did. So he took a shower to clean himself up and stay awake. He rather enjoyed the inventions of Midgard, such as showers. It was a nice and convenient way to get clean in a short amount of time. Back home, they had to draw their own baths or swim in the lakes to get clean.

"Wow, check out his muscles. I think they've gotten bigger." Darcy whispered to Jane, turning around on the couch to glimpse him going into her room to get changed.

"Would you whisper more quietly? He'll hear you...and yes, they've gotten bigger." She said, unable to help the girlish smile and the pink dusting her cheeks suddenly.

"So ladies, tell me, where is Dr. Selvig?" Thor asked, slipping on a loose white sleeping shirt.

"Oh, he'll be coming back soon. He's been out studying some new formation in the stars, but we think he's gone a little mad because we also checked out the atmosphere and there's nothing to be detected. He keeps talking about fire people coming from the skies, like actual beings that are made of fire." Jane explained seriously.

"Well, after the whole running around naked thing, I think it's safe to say he's a more than just a little insane." Darcy joked, chuckling lowly.

"Come on, that's not fair. He wasn't in his right mind during that time." Jane reminded her.

"I was teasing, duh. You know that."

"I know, I just feel bad for him. He really think he's discovered something, but fire people? Come on, that's implausible. A being can't survive if they're on fire, can they?" Jane asked, looking over at Thor. "Unless there's some realm of fire beings we don't know about?"

"Perhaps you could enlighten us." Darcy said, also turning to look at him expectantly.

Thor looked thoughtful, humming pensively as he paced behind the couch. The girls watched him pointedly, waiting patiently for an answer. Finally, his eyes sparked as he remembered something.

"Yes, I think there are. My father always spoke about some enemy of his that he tried to defeat long ago, but couldn't. He said he was a fire demon-!"

"A demon?" Jane asked loudly.

"Let him finish, this is good stuff." Darcy said, shushing her.

"Yes, a fire demon. A fire giant, really. He hails from Muspelheim along with the other fire demons. Supposedly, they're powerful but they keep to themselves for the most part. I suppose in the past my father must've had a fight against them and won, and they perhaps want revenge on him. However, my father is dead so revenge would be pointless now. That's all I can tell you, please forgive me." He explained.

"That's more than enough. Maybe this explains the fire people Erik was talking about..." Jane said, her eyes widened excitedly.

"Maybe, or maybe Erik is actually bonkers. Either way, I'm totally digging it." Darcy agreed, nodding.

Jane gasped as she finally caught the rest of his words. "Your father passed on...? I'm so sorry, when did this happen?"

Tears unwillingly sprang to his eyes and he bowed his head to hide his morose frown. "Not long after my mother. It turns out Loki survived, and he killed our father...and he took the throne for himself."

"Oh my god...I'm so...sorry doesn't really seem sufficient enough. I am sorry to hear that though, how tragic." Jane said, coming over to him with a sympathetic frown. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning onto him gently. He gripped her hand and squeezed it, closing his eyes as though in pain.

"Wow...that's seriously awful." Darcy murmured, twiddling her thumbs in her lap as she bit her bottom lip. She frowned slightly, watching the two take comfort in each other. "There's nothing we can do to help, is there?"

"No Darcy, unfortunately only I can resolve this. And my resolution is to never go home again." Thor told them somberly.

"What? You're never going back to Asgard?" Jane asked disbelievingly.

"What's the point? It's Loki's Asgard now...it's not home anymore. I will miss my friends, but I can't live there any longer. I want to stay here with you, Jane." He said warmly, kissing her gently.

"Aw, stop it, you guys are giving me high blood sugar." Darcy said, playfully smirking.

"You mean it this time?" Jane asked, eyeing him pointedly.

"Yes, I want to be with you."

"W-What? Like...together together? Or just, together. Or like-?" She asked nervously.

"Shut up and say yes! You guys are totally cute together." Darcy interrupted, looking exasperated by this point.

"Um, well, I-!" Before she could officially accept his offer to be a couple officially, there was loud banging on the door suddenly and the sound of a helicopter outside suddenly.

"Thor! We know you're in there, come out willingly and there won't be any problems!" A loud, familiar voice said on what sounded like a megaphone.

Thor stepped outside quickly, blue eyes wide and bewildered. It was the middle of the night and Nick Fury was standing outside their house. Something was definitely wrong...

"We've been searching for you. After our most recent battle, you took off so quick we didn't get a chance to even thank you. I don't blame you though. You went back home?" Nick asked knowingly.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it's good you're back. We need you again." Nick said sharply, lowering his megaphone.

"Again? So soon?" Thor knew he sounded slightly immature and lazy, but truthfully he was getting very sick of battle constantly. Why couldn't there just be some peace for awhile?

"I know it's unexpected, and we might've been able to take on these guys without you and leave you to relax and do whatever the hell it is you do, but these villains claim to know who you are. They got beef with you, evidently." Nick explained. "Haven't any of y'all been watching the news recently? Damn! Why am I explaining all of this to you anyway?"

"No, I haven't. Who are these fiends anyhow?"

"Big, giant men of fire. They've been setting everything ablaze lately and quite frankly the police and fire department of Manhattan are having a hard ass time keeping up. So, you know who these guys are or not?" He asked crossly.

"Unfortunately, yes. They're fire giants, but I have no idea why they're here on Midgard." Thor replied evenly.

"They say they're here because they heard rumors you'd taken up residence here and apparently the rumors are true..." Nick leaned to the side slightly to look around Thor at Jane and Darcy who were crouched and watching them intently from the doorway.

Fighting back the blush as he stared Jane too, Thor turned around and cleared his throat. "What would you have me do? Am I to fight now?"

"The sooner you can come with me to New York, the better. We need you."

"Well..." Thor paused thoughtfully, looking away from the other man.

"You in or what? Just remember that there's only one right answer to that question."

"I'm in, but one question Fury." Thor said seriously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why is it always New York?"

"Now that's a damn good question. Come on, let's get going."

...

By the time they to Manhattan, it was dawn and Thor had only slept but a few hours. However, he felt energized from the news of a possible enemy of his father's coming back for revenge. Even though he didn't wish to battle, he did need to let off some steam. The news that Loki had deceived him yet again admittedly sent rage through his body, so real that his skin felt heated.

"Not that I give a damn, but are you okay or what?" Nick asked all of a sudden as they were landing.

"Hm?" Thor looked up curiously, "Of course, Fury. Why do you ask, sir?"

"Your face is bright red. Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing is the matter. It is merely hot in here." Thor lied easily, looking down at the floor of the Hellicarrier.

"Fair enough." Nick said oddly, seeing straight through his lie. "We'll be out of here soon enough. It's nice and chilly here in New York still."

...

A lone figure sat in the throneroom, frowning slightly. His eyes slid over to the window again, eyeing the view of Asgard with disdain and furious hatred. He wanted to see it burn and it definitely would. Now that he had incited the wrath of Surtur, through mere words alone, the fire demons would no doubt come here to destroy Asgard and he would gladly let them. What Thor didn't realize was that Loki didn't want the throne, he wanted to see Asgard's destruction and end. If he could never be equal to Thor and forever be an outcast to society, then this was his solution. Some would call it insane, and it was, but to him it was the only way to find peace. Loki gently felt for the dagger he planned to use to end his own life, gripping it tightly. He would wait to take his life though, until Asgard was finally no more.

Seeing this realm brought up too many bad memories. In the back of his mind, he knew it was cruel and that it would cost some people their lives, but he was so desperate to see it all destroyed that he didn't really care. Not at present, anyhow. Perhaps he would regret it later and his stomach twisted as he realized that he would indeed regret this. A bit unknowingly, Loki suddenly realized he was about to bring upon Ragnarok, something that his father had always spoken about and told them would occur in the future eventually. He had never mentioned how it would happen, just that it would.

Strange thing was, the fire demons weren't here still. They should've been here by now. Loki frowned deeply, irked by the impatience he was deeply feeling. His foot tapped from boredom and he sighed heavily after many minutes of absolute silence. He suddenly spun on his heels, taking on Odin's form again, as he walked through the hallways and into the library. The old library was a sprawling complex of stone tiles and stone walls, fitted with tomes gathered from the Realms' highs and lows. It was usually very silent, aside from the occasional muted sighs of pages being ardently turned, or the occasional booming slander of the avidly unlearned. Thor would be that unlearned, stubbornly uninitiated. When they had been younger Loki had to drag him along, kicking and screaming and spewing vile threats whenever their tutor would send them down there.

Loki paused as he noticed that, yet again, he was thinking of fonder memories and happier times. Scowling, he shook those thoughts from his mind. Picking up a large book, he opened its dusty pages quickly and scanned the page until he found the information that he was looking for.

"According to this, Surtur is quite powerful. He wanted revenge on the Allfather and never got it. Interesting, but that doesn't explain his delay." Loki's intelligent mind worked quickly and he gasped suddenly, taking on his own form instantly. _'Perhaps...he is after Thor instead? Does he know father is dead somehow? Either way, however...'_

Closing his eyes, he teleported quickly to Midgard. It was simple enough to do, he'd done it before quite a few times. As soon as he arrived in New Mexico where he knew Thor was staying, his clothes also changed into an elegant outfit consisting of dress pants and a trench coat. He ditched the scarf, because it was too hot for all of that.

Oddly enough, his brother wasn't in his mortal lover's home though. Pressing himself against the outside of the trailer home, he could easily pick up the girls' conversation with his keen hearing and telepathic abilities.

"I still can't believe those fire guys Dr. Selvig was talking about were actually real." Jane said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's totes cray."

"Totes cray?"

"Totally crazy."

"I'll say. I mean, will Thor be alright? I wonder how powerful they are..."

"He'll be fine. It's him and the rest of the Avengers, I think they'll manage. Don't worry."

"You're right. I hope he returns from New York soon...I already miss him."

"Geez, Jane. Somebody's got it bad."

"Oh, be quiet."

"You're just mad cause it's true..."

Loki pulled back, frowning unsurely. "New York, is it?" He murmured to himself.

Turning around, he closed his eyes and transported himself in the middle of Times Square, only to find it empty and evacuated. In fact, the entire city looked deserted. Fire was everywhere, but it seemed to be slowly dying down though.

"Interesting, it seems they are indeed here. Now where is that idiot that I used to call my brother?" Loki asked agitatedly, looking around calculatingly for any sign of other life besides the birds flying in the sky overhead.

The only answer that he received was the sound of nearby fires burning, crackling and popping loudly as smoke and ashes rose into the air thickly.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Rated M for language**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marvel and make no money from it**

* * *

Sure enough, snow still lightly coated the ground. Although springtime, it was still quite cold. Thor hated it immediately, but put up with it as he followed the black-clad man to the car that was waiting for them. As they drove to where the others were waiting for him, Thor noticed the huge jets of water coming from several hoses as firefighters struggled to maintain the fires in the city. Houses and stores had long since been evacuated, he also noticed.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Nick commented after awhile.

"Yes..."

As soon as they hopped out the car, Steve jogged up to them with his shield in front of him. "It's about time you guys got here."

"Where are they, captain? Are the foes still here, I do not see them around here." Thor said confusedly, gazing around at the flaming buildings and the receding fires.

"Tony has managed to subdue most of them. Bruce is taking care of the big one as we speak." Steve explained seriously.

"The big one?"

"He calls himself Surtur. Sound familiar to you?" Natasha asked, walking up to them swiftly.

"I can't say that it does." Thor told her, shaking his head.

Looking above, they finally noticed Tony landing onto the ground. His helmet deactivated and he looked unusually cross and tired. Burn marks were visible on his suit and he looked rather sweaty.

"I'm sick of putting out fires. Needless to say, I respect firefighters even more now." Tony said bluntly. "And no offense buddy, but I'd like a little explanation as to why these fire giants have infiltrated our planet? What's the deal anyway?"

"I do not know them." Thor stressed, frowning. "I haven't the slightest idea why they would-!"

"Alright, I believe you." Tony interrupted nonchalantly, waving him off dismissively as he folded his arms.

The blonde deity gave him a strange look, before clearing his throat. "Anyhow, I suppose I'll just have to find him and-!"

"No need. He's coming to us. Brace yourselves for his fire attacks!" Steve commanded, placing his shield up defensively.

Everyone spun around on their heels, their eyes widening as the fire giant loomed over the building, his touch setting everything he put his hands on ablaze. His large, dark eyes widened with shock at seeing Thor, before narrowing smugly as he smirked widely. The smirk was sickening to see on one so unnatural looking and giant. He looked like a demon, even though he wasn't. It sent chills even down Thor's spine, the bravest of the bunch.

"Odinson." Surtur rasped, his voice every bit as rough and dark as his appearance, "I've found you."

"What do you want from me?" Thor asked loudly.

"Your death. If I can't have revenge on Odin, you're next." Surtur said, his expression turning somber.

"I am not king of Asgard." Thor said, scoffing. Still, he swung his hammer, preparing for a potential battle.

"Oh, but you are, for you are his only heir." Surtur said, growling. "Now I tire of all this talk! You will die, son of Odin!"

'_He doesn't know about Loki? Father must've battled him before we adopted him, perhaps_.' Thor thought, swinging his hammer faster.

"I am not king. You're mistaken." Thor repeated.

The others watched nervously, but backed down as they sensed this wasn't their fight. Steve gestured for them to move far away, but close enough however so that if he needed back up they were there to aid him.

"I care not if you are or not." Surtur snapped, grinning maliciously, "You're Odin's son and I will have my revenge through you since he is dead."

"Damn..." Thor muttered to himself, eyeing the large giant - his horns, those fangs, and the long tail that whipped back and forth like an eager dog.

Before he could swing his hammer, Loki suddenly appeared by his side causing him to pause his attack.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" The dark-haired man asked casually, as though nothing was wrong between them. He had that annoying 'I'm more intelligent than you' expression on his refined features, a brow raised in the familiar manner Thor was used to seeing before...well, before everything went so wrong in their family.

"Why are you here?" Thor asked disbelievingly.

Surtur looked interested suddenly, taking a step forward which made the nearby buildings rumble form the force and puddles vibrate in his wake.

"Another giant?" He took a sniff, smirking a bit. "A frost giant. Why are you in such a pathetic tiny form?"

Loki frowned deeply, glaring up at him. "It's none of-!"

"Oh, I see. You're like this because of a spell. It keeps you in pathetic human form, so weak and small like an ant. You must be devastated and confused, to not truly be what you really are." Surtur spat cruelly, laughing at the sight of Loki's furious face.

"Silence!" Loki yelled, the veins in his neck straining as he clenched his teeth. "I would never wish to be what I truly am, you fool!"

"But you already are. You will die now, the both of you!"

"Oh boy, this isn't looking good." Steve breathed, stepping forward before Tony placed a hand on his shoulder tightly.

"Stop. This doesn't involve us." He murmured.

"Tony's right, Cap. We should sit this one out and leave it to them. It's obviously got to do with their family and history. We would probably only get in the way." Natasha said seriously.

"I agree." Clint murmured, lowering his bow.

"I guess so..." Steve sighed uncertainly. "The only one who can withstand that fire properly is Bruce, but he's pretty banged up right now."

Bruce lifted his head, looking calm yet apprehensive. "I can fight...but I don't know how much more I can take. The other guy can barely keep up, that's how much brute strength this fire demon has. He's tough, real tough."

"Clearly." Tony agreed, nodding. "We're gonna have to sit this one out, guys. Let's get back to HQ and let Nick know the details. We'll tell him Shakespeare and Bambi's got it covered."

"Who?" Steve asked, furrowing his brows.

"Thor and Loki." Everyone else answered, and Tony raised his arms in an appreciative manner.

"See, Cap? Everybody else knows my nicknames for people, keep up please." Tony said quickly, patting the blonde on the back. "You're the leader technically, you gotta know these things."

"Do I really?" Steve asked seriously.

"Obviously not, I'm messing with you-!"

They yelled out as fire nearly hit them, rolling onto the ground as they evaded it quickly.

Thor let out a frustrated, mighty battle cry as he swung his hammer. "Odin, grant that my aim is true!" He let the hammer fly, watching as hit Surtur hard enough to actually send him flying back many feet.

Loki watched this observantly and he was a bit too quiet for Thor's liking. The blonde looked at him suspiciously, raising his hand as his hammer flew back into his grip.

"Why are you here? I will not ask you again."

"Are you my father?"

"I might as well be, since you killed ours." Thor said bitterly, frowning.

It was painfully silent and awkward for a moment, and Loki's face softened only a little before it was replace with apathy.

Suddenly, it was clear that Thor would never completely forgive him for his crimes. All the guilt and shame and regret seemed to catch up to him abruptly, causing Loki to feel...sick. Lightheaded and sick, as though his entire world was crumbling down. Which in a way, it truly was at present.

Swallowing thickly, the black-haired male turned to Thor, but anything he had to say was cut off by a large hand swinging in his direction.

To his shock, Thor leapt in front of him protectively. "Loki, leave this place! Leave him to me."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Leave! You'll only get in my way." Thor said angrily.

Loki moved in front of him, and whether it was instinct or not, his frost abilities aided him as he grabbed Surtur's hand with difficulty, stopping the fire giant in his tracks and freezing his hand painfully.

Hissing, Surtur pulled back, alarmed by these new ice and water abilities. They were his weakness. Loki, in fact, was his weakness. The fire demon observed his partially melted, sizzling hand and how his fire powers were decreased in that appendage.

"Frost giant, indeed..." He murmured, rage written all over his face. "We will meet again. Until then, I will make better plans. I will return with an army of fire giants and destroy your home, whether you're in Asgard or not."

"We're not afraid. You are weak. All talk, that is it. No wonder father hardly mentioned you." Thor said, tightening his grip around his hammer.

Surtur sneered furiously at them, but didn't dispute his words. Instead, his eyes landed eerily on Loki, pulling his lips back angrily to reveal large fangs. "I'll rid of you first, then victory will be mine."

With shocking speed, he disappeared from sight. Thor subconsciously grew alarmed by his sudden vanishing act, pulling Loki closer to him. The other male looked at him like he was crazy - Thor noticed his arm wrapped around the other man a bit too late and pulled back abruptly as he cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

"Old habits are difficult to break." Thor tried to explain.

"You need not protect me, I am a man too. Furthermore, we're not brothers. We never were." Loki said heatedly.

"But we were." Thor disagreed, smiling wryly.

"Not anymore."

"If that's your wish, then so be it."

Loki looked confused for a second, laughing incredulously. "Are you not glad that we're estranged now? We loathe each other."

"No, you loathe me." Thor corrected simply, turning away from him as he walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to New Mexico. The Avengers will tell Fury what's happened here, but I must go now. I presume you're going back to Asgard?"

Loki frowned slightly, his eyes staring unseeingly at the sky. "Yes. I suppose I'll wait for Surtur to attack, whenever that will be. I will watch him burn me along with our realm gladly."

Thor stopped in his tracks, his stomach twisting at those calmly spoken words. "Excuse me? You won't even attempt to stop him?"

"No, it's all happening so perfectly. A bit later than I would like, as I'm getting impatient but at least it will eventually happen. Asgard will burn." Loki practically growled, taking pleasure in even voicing Asgard's destruction aloud.

"Why are you telling me all this? You could have kept it to yourself." Thor told him.

"Because he said he would destroy Asgard. Even if I had said nothing, you would've gone back to your human and it would've been eating away at your subconscious. The vision of the palace and city going down in flames would've haunted your night terrors," Loki said quickly, almost erratically which made the blonde easy as the younger man took a few steps towards him, "The thought of Surtur destroying your home and murdering your friends would have been on your mind all the time and you would have returned home anyhow."

It was very quiet a few moments, the only sounds being of fires crackling and blazing nearby. Thor narrowed his eyes in annoyance and before Loki knew what was happening, the blonde had him by the back of the head. The smaller male smirked as he realized this position was all too familiar - it was the same way he'd grabbed him on that cliff all those months ago when the Avengers initiative was barely beginning.

"Loki, you-!" Thor was obviously too furious to even speak. He was angry because somehow, he knew his brother was right. He would've returned home eventually, with or without Jane.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd best be getting back." Loki spat sardonically, practically sneering at him.

"Not alone. I'm coming with you. Whatever shred of trust I had left for you has been severed." Thor said lowly, pulling his hair so tight it almost hurt causing Loki to wince. Moments later, the younger male confidently smirked and shrugged as best he could in the thunder god's powerful grip.

"Do whatever you want, Thor. You always do and you always will."

"I could say the same to you. At least my intentions are good, unlike yours." Thor said, letting him go finally.

Loki only looked at him blankly, his unreadable expression unnerving the blonde after a few moments. Grabbing him by the arm this time, Thor pulled the younger man to him and called for Heimdall to transport them back. In a flash, they were both gone from sight.

...

The prison was loud and completely annoying as usual. Loki sat reading a book calmly, flicking through the pages with a mere half-interest. His eyes read the words, but he wasn't fully engrossed in the story either. After awhile, he tossed it to the side and sighed as he leaned against the wall. Looking through the glass wall of his cell, he eyed the other prisoners warily. They were all either talking to themselves or banging the walls in an attempt to escape.

A few days ago, Thor had the guards re-lock him back in his cell, the very same one he was in not all that long ago. Now he was back in prison, but this time he had no ulterior motives. For once, he felt oddly empty and calm. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, although he wasn't sure if it was depression or pure boredom causing him to feel like this.

Loki fiddled with the knife hidden in the waistband of his pants, the ones given to him by the guards. He wore a loose tunic as well and his hair was greasier and more unkempt than usual. Sighing again, he set the knife down with a grim expression. His frown grew deep as he stared unseeingly up at the wall.

It was over.

All his plans and ridding of his father, all for nothing. Loki scoffed, shaking his head slowly. Perhaps it was his fate to fail always and he should just accept it. Everything he ever tried to do either resulted in failure or someone getting hurt and possibly even dying. The only thing he'd ever been any good at was magic.

Loki stared at his hands, eyeing them as though seeing them for the first time. Magic...

What his brother didn't understand, was that he could easily leave this cell if he really wanted to. These four walls couldn't hold him. In an instant, he could teleport out, if he so chose to do so. Yet he stayed, sitting there listlessly with a blank look in his eyes.

"Loki. You have a visitor." One of the guard's gruff voices informed him quickly.

"Come back to see me so soon?" He didn't even have to look to see who it was. Now that their mother was dead, he knew it had to be Thor.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know I've been properly crowned as king and my coronation has just finished. You are no longer king." Thor told him, folding his arms behind his back thoughtfully as he looked at his brother.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, but his face remained passive and cool. "I see."

"You are to remain here until the end of your life. I wish I could let you out, but I cannot trust you." Thor continued gravely, looking anywhere but the other man's cell.

"You mentioned before you wished to be a good man and not ruler. What changed?" Loki asked quietly.

"Everything." Thor replied vaguely, yet the other man understand what he meant perfectly. "I don't want the throne still, but I haven't any other choice right now but to claim it. I cannot allow you to be in charge, not with your bad intentions and your misuse of power."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Asgard will burn. Surtur is more powerful than you, the only reason he stopped himself from killing you before was because he fears me." Loki murmured.

"What?" Thor looked incredulous.

"My ice...it's his weakness, obviously. Have you no simple understanding of how the elements work? Water overpowers fire, Thor." Loki explained, trying not to sound smug or snooty but it was becoming increasingly difficult. While not stupid, sometimes Thor could be a bit dense.

"Right, of course." The blonde realized, nodding. His face lit up moments later with yet another realization. "You would be useful in battle, should he come here."

"Oh, so you'll let me out for a fight than lock me back up again like an animal? Like a gladiator, whose only purpose is to fight and serve others?" Loki asked bitterly.

"You've lost your right to be a free warrior and a prince." Thor said simply. "I wish I could trust you but-!"

"You keep saying that!" Loki hissed, turning to him with an annoyed, furious look. "You don't trust me, you don't trust the frost giant. I perfectly understood you the first time you uttered those words...unless you mean something else?"

Thor looked down, away from those sharp, green eyes. "Perhaps..." He shrugged a bit casually given their argument, which calmed Loki down somewhat, "I suppose I merely meant...that I miss you. I miss you more than words can explain."

"You miss me?" Loki laughed quite rudely, smirking as he gestured to himself, "I'm right in front of you, fool!" He pressed his hands up against the glass, haughtily looking down at him as his smirk grew bigger.

"No you're not. The man that I miss, was a very different Loki. You are someone else I do not recognize, who wears my brother's face as though to mock and torment me...but perhaps this really is who you were all along." Thor said quietly, before spinning on his heels and leaving, his cape billowing behind him.

The other man only looked at him, following his retreating form with widened eyes as he quickly left the prison area. Taking a couple steps back, he plopped to the ground gracelessly and stared ahead blankly for many moments before bowing his head slightly as though ashamed. Truthfully, he didn't feel anything. Thor's words brought back memories of their younger days, but quickly the dark-haired male cleared his head of those happier thoughts. He didn't want to remember.

Suddenly, rage filled him as he realized what he could've said during their argument to end the conversation on neutral terms.

"People change..." Loki murmured, pressing his forehead against the glass as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: M for language.**

**Disclaimer: No, I own Marvel or any of its characters and make no money from this.**

* * *

The smell of his own funk was beginning to drive Loki insane. He couldn't understand how the other prisoners tolerated it. They were only allowed baths once a week, which to him was absolutely disgusting. Then again, he wasn't sure why he was expecting fairness or mercy. This was prison, after all.

Loki sighed, trying not to inhale too deeply. Finally after a few minutes, he looked around slyly and made a quick hand motion, disappearing in a flash. The guards didn't even notice whatsoever. It took them minutes to figure out he'd left his cell, but by that time he'd already gotten to his destination - the bathhouse.

The tub was a white porcelain monstrosity of a thing, from which golden pipes ran like gleaming snakes to a mahogany cabinet that stood next to it. Inside this cabinet, were levers which pumped the water into the baths and caused a powerful jet of water to fill it as it was switched on.

Loki was out of his clothing in an instant, turning the lever down to cause water to start filling the large tub. He was determined to take a bath whether or not the guards caught him. He didn't care, he just needed to clean himself. Taking a step forward, he turned the lever up a few notches and watched as the holes on the sides of the expansive bathtub began to spurt out more powerfully. Soon enough, the tub looked like his own personal ocean - swirling, bubbling, and rising with steam.

As he got in, Loki realized he hadn't taken such a fancy bath in quite a long time. Between the war between him and the mortals (and Thor) on Midgard, being locked in prison, and basically being busy trying to overthrow everything, he had neglected all this time to take care of his own personal basic needs.

It felt nice to just...relax. It wasn't something he did often, not recently anyhow. When he was younger, he often did with a nice book or spell to practice. Suddenly, he dipped his head underneath the water getting his hair wet, and slicked it back with his hands with a content sigh. It was also peacefully quiet, further relaxing him as he sat in the bubbling water.

Within minutes, he began to realize there was something annoying yet fascinating about the way the water nozzles were arranged. No matter which way he moved, the streams flowed over places on his body that wasn't 'bad' necessarily, just oddly pleasurable. Thinking the sensation would go away if he turned the lever so that water stopped coming in, he rolled on his hip and reached for the lever. A burst of water hit him in a very sensitive place, causing him to gasp and in surprise he misjudged the force necessary to pull the lever and turned it the opposite direction which threw it into full gear.

The water nozzles shuddered and spat very suddenly, causing a high-speed burst of water from every angle, striking Loki's vulnerable anatomy like bolts of lightning. He was overwhelmed by a relentless, pulsing sensation so intensely pleasurable it almost hurt; he clung to the edge of the rub, his mouth falling open in a cry of ecstasy. The water pelted him from all directions, streamed over tender, sensitive parts suddenly brought to full arousal and it was all he could do to hang on and try not to pass out from the sheer pleasure.

...

Thor stormed angrily though the halls, raising a hand up to dismiss the guards following him. They had informed him minutes earlier in the throneroom that his brother had escaped from his cell. He hadn't been shocked - he felt foolish if anything. A part of him had known Loki's magic was more powerful than he gave it credit for and undoubtedly he had transported himself out of the cell. The real question was...why didn't he escape sooner?

Turning the corner quickly, he was about to keep walking until he heard loud bubbling coming from one of the bathrooms. His private one that was connected to his bedroom, to be more precise.

Curiously, he slowly opened the door only to see a sight he would rather not see. It wasn't an unpleasant sight, but it was certainly unexpected. His stomach twisted, his eyes widened as he tore his gaze away from the lightly moaning figure in his tub.

Loki was lying on his side in the huge bathtub, the water churning around him. The man's black hair was damp and clinging to his face; droplets of water gleamed on his slender, nude body; his hands clutched the tub as though for dear life; his long eyelashes fluttering frantically on his smooth, flushed cheeks; and his mouth was open, little cries spilling out in short, ecstatic gasps.

Suddenly, the blonde became fully aware of what he was witnessing, and yet he couldn't move. Thor was frozen to the spot. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was commanding him to leave the room as fast as possible, to pretend he'd never seen this, and to never ever mention it to anyone as long as he lived - especially not to his lovely brother who he'd caught doing something very private.

Wait - lovely? Thor shook his head, once again looking away from the sight. Life was officially going downhill, in all sorts of spiraling confusing directions at that. He'd never thought Loki attractive, at least not in a lustful sense. They were family, or at least they had been up until a certain point.

The other male's body suddenly arched like a drawn bow, his head thrown back; a long, enraptured moan escaped him, and he collapsed against the side of the tub trembling. He laid there panting, his hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes shut tightly.

Thor took this as his cue to leave, before Loki recovered from his post-orgasmic bliss. Truthfully, he should've left sooner. Little did he know, the other man had seen him just as he was leaving. Once he was in the hallway, he let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding and continued down the hall swiftly.

Before he could get far though, he almost bumped into Fandral who had two maidens on either arm. The women looked at him, then at Thor curiously.

"Fandral, could I speak to you privately?" Thor asked abruptly, before the atmosphere could turn awkward.

"Certainly. Ladies? If you'll excuse me, I just need to speak to our new king." Fandral said, and they nodded before walking off while glancing back at the two men with playful, flirty looks. "Now my friend, what are we discussing?"

"Well, um, how would you feel if you saw something that you enjoyed...but also disturbed you at once?" Thor asked curiously, raising a brow.

Fandral smirked knowingly, patting him on the shoulder. "You walked in on a lady, didn't you? No need to be disturbed at all. You just go back to her, but don't tell her you saw her. She'll think you a lecher. Instead, I suggest letting her know that you like her, and wish to know her further."

"I do not think that's a good idea." Thor said lowly, feeling the odd urge to laugh. If only Fandral knew that the fair maiden was actually a fair gentleman.

"Why not? Surely, she'll be happy to know that the king fancies her. What lady wouldn't want to be your queen? You are a catch, my friend. The biggest catch in Asgard besides myself." Fandral said, folding his arms behind his back.

"I don't think...she would care about my title. In fact, forget this conversation. It is stupid." Thor said resolutely, nodding to himself.

"Very well. However, eventually you'll want companionship and the comforts and beauty of a lady." Fandral said very seriously, shrugging.

Once he was far away enough, Thor shrugged also. "Perhaps, perhaps not..."

Just when he thought he could get some alone time to process fully what he saw and how he even felt about it, Sif came down the very same hall with an angry expression. Her ponytail bounced behind her as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"There you are." The brunette said with a cross expression, before continuing in a tense tone, "You need to execute him." She said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Thor asked loudly, his face scrunching disbelievingly.

"Loki should not be allowed to live. I've tried to keep quiet about it and hold my tongue, but I cannot any longer! He is guilty of killing the Allfather, and we all know it now. He's a traitor and a murderer. You need to kill him, or at least exile him to another realm." Sif hissed furiously, looking around before directing her glare at him pointedly.

"I will do neither. He stays here." Thor said firmly.

"Why?" Her face was the perfect picture of disbelief at the moment, her eyes widening with a questioning stare.

"He is guilty, but I will not kill him. Two wrongs don't make a right." Thor explained.

"Some ruler you turned out to be, so spineless! I would've expected more from one as supposedly mighty as you!" Sif yelled.

Thor breathed in deeply, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He didn't like losing his cool around women - he tried to treat females with more respect, but she was testing him.

"Sif, you can think whatever you wish about me but I will not change my mind on the matter." He told her gruffly. "Loki will simply remain in prison. It's crueler than execution anyhow, when you think about it. He will suffer in silence and boredom for the rest of his life."

"He should die." Sif repeated adamantly, shaking her head. "He doesn't deserve to live. Why can't you see that? Do you still love him like a brother?"

"He is my brother." Thor corrected.

"No, he's not. He's some frost giant that Odin should have never ad-!" Her words were cut off by him suddenly grabbing her wrists tightly and pulling her roughly to his chest.

He looked furious, but he didn't hurt her. Not yet. Her wide eyes traveled from her bound wrists to his enraged face.

"Sorry. I crossed a line..." She murmured, rubbing her wrists when he let her go, "However, I still think he doesn't deserve to be alive right now. Yet, you are king. His fate lies in your hands, unfortunately."

With that said, she spun back in the direction from which she came from, not looking back at him once. Thor stood there, his fist clenched, but he emanated despair.

Loki closed his eyes, pressing his back against the wall as he leaned his head back in dismay. He'd heard the entire thing since he had cautiously followed him, after noticing that Thor had fled the bathroom after his private...session. Tears unwillingly filled his eyes, angry pants escaping him as he banged a fist against the wall.

Thor heard it easily, while Loki gasped at his idiotic mistake, turning quickly as his older brother turned the corner to nearly crash into him.

"Why have you escaped from your cell? You know the punishment." Thor said gruffly.

"The guards will beat me and starve me out for a couple days, correct? I care not anymore." Loki murmured, looking anywhere but those blue eyes.

"Of course, I could have the punishment called off as a warning." Thor said moments later, his tone softer.

"Why show me mercy now?" Loki asked confusedly, letting out a sharp, humorless laugh that caused the blonde to nearly wince.

"Loki, I saw you earlier." He said bluntly.

"I know...but people have needs, so I will not apologize."

"I agree and I do not really blame you. It must be frustrating to be locked up without proper food, shower, or...privacy." Thor said, cracking a slightly amused yet saddened smile.

"Stop looking at me like you pity me, Thor. It's irritating." Loki murmured, giving him a side-eyed glare.

The blonde couldn't dispute those harshly spoken words. He did pity him. He pitied what had become of his family. Although, he should have seen it coming. His father had never treated them fairly, Thor could admit. It ultimately lead to toxic feelings and a jealously that was deeper than typical sibling rivalry.

Thor wondered if perhaps Sif was correct. Life would've indeed been simpler, had Odin not adopted Loki. None of this would have happened, in fact things might have been quite pleasant at the moment. Of course, then he never would've met Jane or joined the Avengers if not for very same man who caused him so much pain.

"You should consider going to Jotunheim." Thor said unexpectedly, causing the other to give him a disbelieving stare.

"Surely you're joking? You know how much I hate those creatures." Loki murmured furiously.

"Which means you hate yourself." Before he could protest at all, Thor held a silencing hand up and continued, "You fight your heritage, but perhaps it would be best if you went back to the realm from which you were born."

"Are you mad? I hardly know a thing about Jotunheim, except that it's cold and dark, and that evil creatures reside in those glaciers." Loki said heatedly. "And how dare you even suggest that I go back there and live with those monsters!"

"You are one of them, but they are not monsters. They're just different from us, or from mortals, that is all." Thor assured him nonchalantly.

"How dare you..." Loki repeated, scoffing, "You fool, I would never go there willingly. I only went there before to-!"

"Get me into trouble, thereby having me banished to Midgard. I remember very well, believe me." Thor interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Yes, well...you deserved it." Loki said simply, shrugging.

"Did I now?"

"Yes and no, it's complicated. It's in the past, anyhow."

It became very quiet suddenly as the two awkwardly looked at one another. Thor wasn't sure what to do with Loki now. Locking him back up would be completely pointless if he knew how to escape any time he wanted to. And yet, his brother didn't seem to have any ulterior motives this time around, so locking him up might just be the best thing at present.

That was when Thor's eyes widened with realization. Loki did indeed make life more complicated and he wasn't sure if he liked that any longer. He had tolerated it before, but now it was aggravating him and making his head hurt trying to figure out what Loki might or might not be up to currently.

"Yes. Actually, I think I will exile you. You're to pack your belongings and leave this realm." Thor decided suddenly.

"Fine. But I will not go to Jotunheim. I'm going to Midgard."

"With an army?"

Loki gave him a funny look, sighing softly. "No, just me. I won't come back to Asgard, I promise you."

"Since I cannot trust you, neither can I believe you. I simply want you gone, I do not care where you go." Thor explained.

Green eyes closed as the younger one let out a sigh. "As you wish."

...

Tony fiddled with an object in his lab, letting out an aggravated sound when it wouldn't power up. Since his arc reactor had been removed surgically, he needed a new power source for his suits. Finally, he had found one as of late but it was little unstable to put it simply.

"Damn it!" He yelled as it shocked him, putting his singed fingers into his mouth.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Pepper's voice floated downstairs, and he looked up with widened eyes, looking for all the world like an injured child. As she came down the stairs, her face softened as she saw his fingers jammed into his mouth and his wide dark eyes.

"I don't even want to know." She said, raising her hands dismissively. "Actually, let me guess. You burned yourself again?"

"It's just a few minor burns, it'll heal in no time." He assured her, composing himself as he wiped his hands on his pants with a casual sniff of indifference.

"Let me see." She insisted.

He raised a brow, but allowed her to examine his hand. Pepper made a 'tsking' sound, shaking her head slowly.

"Tony, this has got to stop. I thought you were retiring. What happened to focusing on being a normal man again?" She asked softly, taking his hand and kissing it before gently planting a kiss on his lips.

"Right, right." He said nonchalantly, waving her off. "I know, it's just Nick needed me before and I couldn't say no."

"Yes, actually yes you could." Pepper insisted.

"I know that, I just...I don't wanna quit just yet, okay? I wanna keep this up a little longer, then I promise I'll focus more on our relationship. I'm gonna us take seriously, Pep." He reassured her.

"I hope you keep your promise." She said seriously. "I worry about you, Tony. I know I'm nagging you but after what happened with Killian I just want things to be normal again. You know?"

"I get it, Pepper. I do. Seriously. Things will be normal before you know it." Tony told her, kissing her cheek.

The doorbell rung suddenly and Tony quickly went upstairs to get it. He was surprised someone was at his door this late at night and had managed to get past the gates of his Malibu home so easily without triggering the alarms.

"Who is it?" He asked loudly, his hand on the doorknob.

There was no answer, causing him to smirk and nearly roll his eyes. "If you're a robber, you're pretty bad at what you do."

Still no answer.

"I didn't order any pizza." Tony continued loudly, pressing his ear against the door. "Though I should've."

"Who is it?" Pepper asked curiously. "And why don't your doors have peepholes? They were invented for moments like this Tony!"

"Once again, nagging." He pointed out casually.

"Sorry, but it's true though."

"I won't ask again. Who is it?" Tony asked.

"You won't like the answer." A familiar voice finally replied.

Tony knew that smooth, aristocratic drawl anywhere. It was Loki, of all people.

"Reindeer games?" He opened the door cautiously, eyeing him with distrust. "What the hell is going on?"

Loki looked past him into the mansion, before settling his gaze on him again. "I need refuge for a few days, that's all."

"That is...the definition of unexpected. Why did you choose _me_ to come to?" Tony asked seriously.

"It doesn't matter. Will you let me in or not?"

"You actually expect me to invite you into my home after everything you've put me and the team through, after what you've done to Manhattan? Really?" Tony gave him a very funny look.

"What does he want with us?" Pepper asked into his ear, looking at Loki suspiciously.

"A place to stay, apparently."

"No way!" She cried. "That can't happen."

Tony looked at Loki a few long awkward moments, scanning him up and down observantly. He noticed the ragged, plain clothing and how haggard he appeared. It was clear that whatever happened to him was pretty messed up and he wasn't in any shape to be fighting anyone anytime soon.

"You look like crap. Come in." Tony said, stepping aside.

"_What_? Honestly, men." Pepper sighed, slapping her hand against her forehead. "You can't just forgive him like that just because he looks innocent."

"I know but...come on, look at him. He looks pathetic." Tony whispered to her, shrugging.

"I'm mad at you. I just wanted you know that." Pepper said tightly.

"I know, babe. He won't stay here long though. If he does, I'll send him flying out. Like literally, flying out. Don't worry, I've got this." Tony told her.

"Alright, I trust you."

"That's what I love to hear, Pepper."

She smiled wryly, sighing as she watched the two go into the living room. The woman stood there, watching as Tony instructed him to only sleep on the couch, to only touch certain foods in the fridge, and that Jarvis would trigger all the alarms in the mansion if he so much as dared to use any weapons on them during his stay.

"All the cameras are watching you and so am I." Tony told him as a final 'goodnight', pointing at him seriously. "Don't even think about using magic either, buddy. I'm being past generous with you after everything you've done."

"I am grateful." Loki replied quietly. "Good night, then."

"Yeah, night."

...

Thor sat in his bed, but was unable to sleep. So many emotions were coursing through him, and it was both laughable and irritating. The mighty Thor had been reduced to angst-ridden thoughts and emotional turmoil not because of a battle, or death, but because of lust and...something else he wasn't sure of. As he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, he realized it might be love. He loved that fool. That traitor of a brother.

It was a sickening, strange realization for the man who up until now knew that he liked women. Yet, he couldn't deny that he had always felt intensely about Loki, whether positively or negatively. He cared about Jane, but not enough to feel all these stupid, overwhelming emotions of his. He didn't care about anyone else like he did his brother. Logically, he knew their love would never be incestuous in the actual sense. Still, they grew up as brothers...it was just all too strange, but it didn't deter him from imagining a life with Loki by his side. A life where they could be content with each other.

Suddenly, Thor felt his stomach twist again as he realized that he actually missed him. For whatever reason, knowing he wasn't in the palace or in Asgard anymore bothered him immensely. With a determined look, he got up and walked towards his window as he looked up at the bright moon. It became obvious to him that he was going to have to get Loki back somehow after all. Unlike his father, he felt guilty for banishing Loki.

"Brother, you cause me so much confusion and agony and yet...I cannot hate you ever." Thor murmured, gripping the windowsill firmly. Those were words he wished to say to him, but couldn't. He wondered if he ever would be able to.

With that resolution in mind, he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! [This story is on hold aka discontinued for now.]  
**


End file.
